


Love and Root Beer

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Punk, Ramones - Freeform, punkrock, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joey hanging at the apartment on a hot Summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Root Beer

You feel the warm sunshine on your face, as you lay on a chair, on the balcony. You close your eyes and think about what your plans for the day are.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a sweet kiss on your cheek. You open your eyes and see Joey standing there, with a sweet smile on his face.

He says, “What are ya thinkin’ about, sweetheart?”

You sigh and say, “About what we should do today.”

Joey sits on the chair next to you and stretches his long legs out. He says, “How about a whole lotta nothin’?”

You look at him and say, “You just wanna stay home?”

Joey shrugs and says, “Uh yeah, why not? The band doesn’t have rehearsal today and you don’t work. So we should just have our own fun, ya know?”, he says, with a wink.

You smile at him and he stands up. He stretches out his hand, waiting for you to take it. You look up at him and see this tall, beautiful man looking at you with loving eyes. He is wearing a navy and white striped shirt and tight denim jeans with holes in the knees. His hair is a wild mess, but you’ve never seen anyone more beautiful.

You take his hand and he leads the way back into the apartment. He walks over to the stereo and puts on THE WHO’s “Tommy” album.

As the music is playing, he says, “Wait for me on the couch.” He disappears into the kitchen.

You sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable. You look across the room and see your tabby cat, Punky, make his way over to join you on the couch. You and Joey adopted Punky from a local animal shelter a couple of weeks ago. You pick Punky up and say, “Oh, you want attention from mama, don’t you?” Punky let out a loud meow. As you are cuddling with the cat, Joey walks into the living room with 2 huge glasses with straws. He had made root beer floats.

“Looks like I’ve been replaced”, Joey teases. You put the cat down and Joey hands you a glass. You thank him. You say, “These looks delicious!”

He sits next to you with his glass and says, “Thanks. I figured it’s a bit too early for wine.”

You look at Joey sipping his float. You love the way he licks his full lips after every sip. You feel a great wave of love go through your body, like an electric shock.

“ _It’s a boy, Mrs. Walker. It’s a boy_ … .” the Who’s "Overture" played on the stereo.

Out of the blue, you say, “I love you.”

Joey looks caught off guard. He places his glass on a wooden coaster, on the coffee table. He does the same with your glass.

He takes your hand into his and looks you in the eyes. His hand feels cold because of holding the cold glass.

He says, “I love you too and I wanna thank you for stickin’ by me. It’s not easy being with someone like me.”

You say, “I love everything about you, from the way you lick your lips to the way you sing in your sleep.”

Joey blushes but chuckles. He peers at you from above his rose colored glasses and says, “I really do that?”

You giggle and say, “Yeah, it’s cute.”

He shrugs and says, “What I mean is, uh, I’m not good with relationships because of constantly touring. Girls also get sick of my OCD and I gotta admit, I’m not the most organized person,” he ran his fingers through his thick, wavy hair and said, “So, uh, I mean it, when I say thank you for stickin’ by me.”

He pulls you close to him and he gives you a passionate kiss on the lips. Your heart flutters and skips a beat. When the kiss is over, Joey winks at you and stands up.

He says, “Come here.” You stand up and he scoops you up in his arms. You hold onto him for dear life. He carries you to the bedroom and kicks the door shut.

As he gently lays you on the bed, you say, “What about our floats?”

Joey says, “What floats?” and he begins to devour you with his sweet kisses.


End file.
